Betrothed
by FyiXXX
Summary: Someone from the past has come back to haunt Touchstone.How will Sabriel react if...that someone was his fiance? RAting WILL change.STOPPED Writing.
1. Chapter 1:Betrothed

Second fic. The first one was not too bad I guess. I am hoping this story would give better results. Warning though: Love Triangle and angst. Oh yea, **this story is taken place two years of the restoration of King Touchstone.** Enjoy!

* * *

**Betrothed:**

'Prepare to meet your match!'

_Clash! Cling! Shash!_

'Aw, come on Rogir. You can do better than that!' another voice yelled.

'You've had it Torrigan!' Rogirek yelled back as he swung his sword, hoping it would pierce through Torrigan's heart. He leaped into great height and doing a mid-air kick. Rogirek rolled out of the way.

Torrigan landed on the ground. This time, he did a round house kick and a few punches which narrowly hit Rogirek. Rogirek held his sword up high and strike. Torrigan leaped out of the way. The sword that was supposedly to hit Torrigan on the shoulder missed.

It was his chance. Torrigan slipped swiftly behind Rogirek's back, sword held up high. Rogirek was taken aback by the sudden move as he turned around to face his opponent. Torrigan managed to kick the sword out of Rogirek's grasp. It pierced through the nearby wall.

Rogirek was weaponless. He clenched his fists, preparing for the worst. He saw the sword edge, angled towards his throat. There was no way he could have won. Rogirek cleared his throat as sweat began sliding down his face.

'I guess you win…' Rogirek smiled. 'again…'

'Yes, yes I did.' Torrigan smiled back. 'Though I have to say, you improved from the last time we have did a sword play.'

Torrigan lowered his sword. Rogirek instantly grabbed Torrigan by the neck and nudged him on the head. 'I guess, it's something I can't win you.'

Torrigan laughed as his brother nudged him more. Both were brothers, both looked very much a like. Both were also the finest princes the whole kingdom could have. Rogir, oldest son of four. Torrigan was only the second. For one thing, Torrigan may not be handsome but was pleasing to the eyes. He had misty grey eyes and tight curly brown hair.

They were having their sword play at the Belisaere garden right in front of the palace. The place stood a grand castle with bright pink walls and many cryptic writing on the walls. Neat vines curled all around the magnificent pillars.

'Oh will the Charter look at that…' Rogirek turned to face a castle tower. 'Your girlfriend's looking right at you.'

Torrigan wondered around for a moment. He turned to one of the tallest towers of the castle that was surrounded with giant oak trees. A fair maiden, with golden locks of hair and soft lips stared down at the two. Torrigan only saw her for a glance before she disappeared. He thought he had seen her face turn pink.

'She's not my girlfriend.' Torrigan said finally.

Rogir laughed. 'Oh that's right, she's not.' Torrigan gave a sigh of relief. 'She's your Fiancé!!'

'Shut up for the sake of Charter.' Torrigan snapped. 'It's not for me to decide.'

'I know' Rogir nodded. 'But look on the brightside; she's the prettiest woman in the kingdom. Even princes from the far away kingdoms had asked for her hand in marriage.'

'Sorry Rogir but I have…'

'Yes I know, girl of your dreams…geez…'Rogirek rolled his eyes. 'Honestly, you've got the prettiest woman in the Kingdom falling in love with you and yet no…you want this…this imaginary woman of your mindless head!'

'She's more to that!' Torrigan argued. 'Somehow I felt as if…I will meet her someday…' Torrigan then ventured to the world of his own. Rogir sighed exasperatingly, knowing he would not win this battle. 'I hate to admit but then, the Princess maybe pretty but she does not have any Charter Magic skills.'

'Mother says you are interested being a Guard. Is that true?' Rogir asked suspiciously, trying to change where the conversation's leading to.

Torrigan snapped back into reality. 'Yea, it's true alright.' He said solemnly. 'What are you going to do Rogir?'

Rogir rubbed his chin for a moment. He was in deep thought. 'Hmm…I'm not too sure yet. I was thinking of exploring the vast lands of the whole entire Kingdom.' Torrigan looked blankly into the evening's sky.

'Rogir, you are going to be Crowned King. How can you possibly be away?' Torrigan asked thoughtfully.

'You'll understand once your time has come.' Rogir answered.

'You Royal Highnesses.' A messenger clad in royal clothe color of red, ran across the shrubs. 'The Queen requests for your presence immediately in her royal chamber.'

'That will do.' Rogir raised his hand as if he did not want the messenger to say anything any more. 'Let's go.' And they headed back to the palace.

Later at night…

'great…Queen assigning Rogir to the Abhorsen's House.' Torrigan leaned back against the great oak tree. His head leaned backwards, in a fatigue mood. He was previously lectured on how that he will be crowned King after Rogir and that he would need a woman by his side soon.

'Leaving me alone with my hyper active sisters Issalyn and Mynn and of course…my…my ffffiancce…' Torrigan shuttered at the 'fiancé'. Somehow he did not want to get married. Not just yet. 'Oh Charter help me.'

'Torrigan…' a black haired woman appeared before him with a flash of light. She was beautiful with black locks of hair falling to her face. Her face as well, beautiful. Those dark eyes matched her flawless features. Torrigan reached out for her. She disappeared in a burst of light. He then realized he was imagining things. Instead he saw his kitchen maid standing right in front of him. He shook his head.

'Wha…what are you doing here, Joann?' Torrigan arched his eye brow.

Joann stared at the ground, her eyes not in contact with his. She fondled with her fingers and toes nervously. She was short, around Torrigan's nose. She also had two pig-tailed hair hanging from the sides. She was cute…with those big brown eyes but still…

'Are there any more rats in the kitchen?' Torrigan asked urgently.

Joann only shook her head nervously, no eye contact still given. 'No Your Highness.' She answered meekly. The night was silent. Stars began shining through the night. Crickets sounded and frogs bellowed. Silence passed for a few minutes.

'Would you like to take a walk around the garden with me, milady?' Torrigan finally broke the silence. Joann finally looked up and gave a toothy smile, nodding her head. 'Yes Sire.'

They walked around the garden in silence. Torrigan reached to the fountain in the middle of the garden. The garden was truly big with shrubs, trees and flowers growing out in every corner. The water sounded so calm…

'Your Highness…'Joann began, with pink flushes rising up her cheeks. 'I…I…'

She stopped. What was she thinking? Torrigan arched his eyebrow once more. He was in slight confusion. 'What's wrong? You can tell me.' He spoke softly.

Joann fiddled with her hair now. 'I…I…I kinda…like…like yyyou.' Torrigan's heart leaped. What? She was confessing now, to a Prince? 'I hope you don't mind.' Joann clutched her apron.

Torrigan took a few seconds to recover. 'Milady, you're the most stunning creature I have came across so far but…' Before Torrigan could explain himself he saw Joann falling to the ground, eyes were rolled to the back, mouth wide open. Blood began gushing out, staining the ground.

'JOANN!!' Torrigan screamed. He ran down to her. She got no pulse. He looked up to find a dagger stabbed right into her back. He spotted pink glass slippers first and later a pink lacy court dress. There stood a beautiful woman with golden locks of hair tied into a bun and soft lips. Blue eyes sparkled to the stars. Her arms were crossed but her face instantly told a great danger of vengeance.

'How…how could you!!?' Torrigan yelled as he pointed a finger at her. She only smiled triumphantly. 'How dare you kill one of my servants like that!'

She only looked at her gloved hand. 'It's in the genes hon. I get jealous easily.' She took a few steps towards Torrigan. 'Anyway, you're mine…'

'Stop Princess Kalyn!' Torrigan took a few steps backwards. 'You mean nothing to me! I don't love you!'

Still she stepped closer. 'Don't tell me you prefer that lowly slave of yours to me…'

Torrigan could feel his blood boiling. Not only she had killed one of his servants, she also was showing utter selfishness. Suddenly, he felt as if he was turning to a monster. His face turned red, he started drooling. His eyes rolled back and eyes turned white.

Princess Kalyn screamed at the sight as Torrigan took the dagger out from the dead Joann. He thudded carelessly all the way towards her, dagger in his hands, ready to strike. Fear burned in her eyes. 'No…Torrigan! Stop at once! Guards!!'

Soon, the dagger was up in the air. It stike and with one single slash alone…

'I will come back for you…I swear love.' The princess body disappeared in black smoke. 'And I will kill the woman you love most.' Her voice haunted him.

'I Swear!' images of Kalyn holding up a Charter crested dagger in one of her hand and the other holding onto another woman's collar, the woman of his dreams…who's unconscious. The dagger was in mid-air about to strike.

'SABRIEL!!!'

Touchstone woke up screaming and sweating professedly on his satin sheeted bed. He gasped and then the realization shook him that he was safe in his room. All alone. A fireplace stood before him, fire still burning. He began rubbing his eyes.

It had been at least 2 years since he was restored as the King. The only difference he only owed half the land of the South. The North all belongs to the Dead, the petty necromancers and creatures that lurks.

Touchstone reached out for his robe sewn with golden threads to represent royalty. He wrapped it around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw a man of short curly hair and a pair of grey eyes staring back at him. This man in the mirror had a quizzed look and fear. Sweat began tickling down his face. It was early in the morning. The sky was still dark. Touchstone had estimated it to be around 4.

He slipped out of his room and into the landing bay. It was a flat open space at the top of the castle roves. Touchstone had climbed flight of stairs. He was thinking of the weird dream he just had. His ex-fiancé Kalyn…Sabriel can't know about it at all!

'_I'm coming…' _Kayln's voice echoed in his mind. Touchstone shook his head in disbelief. She can't come back. I'm 200 years from her time, he thought.

As he was about to climb the last flight of stairs, he had heard some whooshing sounds…which would mean… 'Sabriel!' Touchstone clumsily climbed up the stairs leading to the landing bay.

True enough, he saw a blue craft with silver stripes along its tail and wings landed right in front of his eyes. Cold wind hit his face as it landed. It finally landed. Touchstone rushed to the craft to find a raven haired beauty hopping off the Paperwing.

'Milady, need a hand?' Touchstone bowed as he offered his hand. A soft hand took his. He finally looked up to find Sabriel smiling weakly at him. Her face was battered, cuts and bruises. Her face also had shown weariness and sheer hard work all the way.

Without further ado, Touchstone planted a kiss on her lips. He felt a taste of blood but he didn't really care. Sabriel felt like kissing back but then again…she pushed Touchstone away lightly. 'No, not now…'Touchstone heard her muttering to herself.

'What's wrong Sabriel? Speak to me!' Touchstone was worried now. He grabbed Sabriel's arms in both his hands and shook her a little. 'Sabriel? What's going on! Tell me!'

'I…I…'Somehow words were trying to come but Sabriel grew paler than usual. 'Help…'she mumbled as she fainted in his arms. She nauseated a vile smell of blood. Touchstone managed to grab her before she could fall face flat on the ground.

'Sabriel!' Touchstone laid her one the ground, in his arms. He shook her gently. 'Come on Sabriel…don't do this to me…'he mumbled. Sabriel lay unconscious. Touchstone carried her in his arms and rushed to the Charter doctors of the palace.

'Hang on there Sabriel!' Touchstone spoke to her as he ran down the flight of stairs.'Don't lose hope now!'

* * *

End of Chapter…

Is it alright? I hope so…Review for continuation. Thx. In the next chapter(if there is), **Touchstone will face someone he never wanted to meet for a long time. How will Sabriel react to it? **Find out.


	2. Chapter 2:Lies

Here comes the continuation! Enjoy and review please for continuation! Thx.

_The Restoration of King Touchstone-2 years_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lies**

Sabriel opened her eyes. Her blurry vision cleared to a clear scene of a pleasant looking man sitting at her side. Her hand was in his. His eyes were closed, he was sleeping. It must have been very tiring for him. When will he notice…

Sabriel slowly sat up on her bed. She was in the hospital wing of the palace. Staring down, she saw herself dressed in white robes. Suddenly, a sharp pain stung across her side. The wound! She saw her waist neatly bandaged. 'That should be the last time messing around with a Stilken.' Sabriel thought.

'Argh!'

'Sabriel!' Touchstone's voice rang. Sabriel was about to topple off her bed but Touchstone managed to grab her just in time. 'Whoa, relax. The doctor said you needed another day's rest.'

Sabriel stared at Touchstone quietly. He began filling out a glass of water. 'You've finally awoken. Thank the Charter…'

'How long have I been…'

'3 days…' Touchstone answered. 'That wound there was no ordinary cut Sabriel.' He began crossing his arms. 'What happened?' His tone of his voice already told Sabriel he shouldn't be messed with.

'I…'Sabriel was trying to find words. 'I…I…I was fighting this Stilken in…'she understood what she was saying.

'You went back?' Touchstone spoke aloud. 'You went back to that horrid place none of us would want to remember?' Belisaere. The place where history and deaths should not have been spoken.

'I can't help it Touchstone. My duty lies as the Abhorsen. I shouldn't be afraid of that place. I've yet encountered another grave of another Stilken.' Sabriel explained calmly. 'It was guarding something, a tomb of some greater dead I was suppose to lay it to rest. Villagers there were relying on my help.'

'I'm sorry.' Touchstone said quietly. 'I just…I just still can't get over the fact that you're the Abhorsen.' He drew closer towards Sabriel. 'Don't ever do something that frightening to me ever again alright?' Their faces were inches apart now. Touchstone could feel Sabriel breathing in nervously and blushing. Touchstone then realized he was leaning against her, both his arms at the side of her bed.

'Is it alright? May I kiss you?' Touchstone whispered into her ear. Sabriel only smirked and leaned back.

'Yes it is. I don't mind.' She slowly closed her eyes. Touchstone leaned towards her and they drew into a warm kiss.

'Your Highness?' A messenger's voice questioned. Touchstone turned back to find his newly appointed guard, Damned. His expression was quick, shock to see the King leaning down on the Abhorsen who looked flushed. They parted swiftly in sudden realization. 'I…I…'Damned straightened his back, cleared his throat and bowed. 'A carriage approaches the palace Your Majesty who claims to have known you and your family.'

Now it was Touchstone's turn to be surprised. Who could have known his family? He nodded. 'Thank you Damned, I'll come as quickly as possible.' Damned then exited the room.

Sabriel stared at Touchstone's troubled face. 'What's wrong?' Touchstone stared at Sabriel absently and then drew back. 'It's nothing. You should get some rest.'

Touchstone exited the room without looking back. Sabriel also wondered what the matter was with him.

'That's what I saw! I swear!' Damned exclaimed and told about what had happened while he was in the room to the other first elite guards. Then Damned saw Touchstone thundering in the hallway. 'Come one Damned! Come with me!' Touchstone ordered. Damned smiled slightly. 'Yes Your Majesty.'

………………………………………………..

Touchstone stood at the palace garden entrance waiting for his unexpected guest. The same old fountain stood tall at its palace gates just like in Belisaere. He always wanted his palace design to be similar as his home 200 years ago. Damned stood by his side filled with uncertainty.

'How long will this…guest arrive?' Touchstone questioned Damned. Damned only shrugged.

'Not too sure, Your Majesty.' it was by far the best answer. Finally a golden carriage was seen from a far. Beautiful white horses pulled the magnificent carriage. The carriage driver slowed down. The carriage came to a stop in front of Touchstone's sight. Touchstone tried to make out who it was inside the carriage but was blocked by red curtains. The driver leaped out of his seat and bowed at the King. 'Your Majesty.' Touchstone recognized the driver at once but where…? He was an old man with a very wise outlook with a mustache to finish.

Trumpets and horns began to blow. All the Royal Guards of the Palace sounded to welcome the visitor. The driver opened the carriage door and out came bursting…

'TORRIGAN, HONEY!!' a familiar voice boomed. Before Touchstone could place the voice, a pair of hands wrapped around him tightly. A pink court dress and tight curly blonde hair. It couldn't be. Touchstone pushed the visitor away in disgust and fear. He could feel his heart thumping faster than ever. What will he do? What will Sabriel do?

A pair of beautiful blue eyes met his. 'Torrigan! Don't you want to meet your fiancé?!' The music had stopped playing. Touchstone could hear the whole hall gasping and Guards whispering to one another. Touchstone clenched his fists. 'SILENCE!' his voice echoed throughout the hall. All was finally silent.

'What's wrong? Don't you remember me?' Kayln asked. 'I came back to finish off what I was suppose to do. Marry you and rule the Kingdom once more!' Touchstone gapped like a fish in need of air. 'Is that how you treat your wife?' She snapped her fingers and the driver had carried two oversized luggages. She snapped her fingers once more.

'You!' she was pointing to Damned. 'Get these luggages to my room please.' Damned was confused but he listened to her anyway.

What was happening? Kalynn began heading for the throne room. She leaped onto the throne comfortably. 'Wait till I am reigning as the new Queen, hon.' Touchstone clenched his teeth for a second.

'Kalyn!' he yelled. Kayln stared at him. 'Why…what…how did you get here?!' Kalyn toyed with her gloves, almost ignoring Touchstone's expression.

'Well, didn't you know? I have been searching for you all over the country after your disappearance and since now I've found you…''No I mean how did you come to this era? The Queen's death took place 200 years ago!' he snapped.

Kalyn only smiled at Touchstone. 'Well, Torri. Let's just say I traveled in style. Who cares anyway! Since I'm here.' She marched off to the hospital wing section, hoping to find her way to her room. Touchstone followed her and then he realized Kalyn was about to open the recovery bay's door where Sabriel lay. 'Kayln stop!' Too late…she opened the door to find a black haired beauty changing into blue court robes. Sabriel stared back bewildered.

'Hey you!' Kayln said with her pampered tone. 'Where's my room, slave?'

Sabriel flinched at the term 'slave'. Since when again? Sabriel stood there staring back at Kalyn and then at Touchstone. Touchstone felt cold sweat tickling down his face. She knows… Sabriel didn't move. Sabriel's senses were working well. There was something peculiar about her…something odd. She could sense it.

'I Said Where's My Room?!' Kalyn grew impatiently while stamping her foot. 'Gosh Torri, what kind of slaves you have around here.'

'Excuse me?' Sabriel finally snapped. She crossed her arms. 'Who said I worked here, Missy?'

It's now Kalyn's turn to be shocked. 'How dare you…you arrogant lowly…'

'Abhorsen…'

'What?'

'It's Abhorsen to you.' Sabriel tried saying it sweetly but realized she gave the guest a cold shoulder.

'Who's this Touchstone?' She wanted answers somehow. Touchstone gulped. He finally opened his mouth to explain before he was cut short.

'Who am I? Who am I?' Kalyn said with a very nobly tone. She then tossed her face away in disgust. 'Abhorsen is it? For an Abhorsen you sure seem to no nothing about the Old Kingdom.' Kalyn snickered off. Sabriel then clamped her hands to her mouth. That comment brought back memories of the past.

It reminded her of her father's death. Asterael…the reservoir...how unprepared she was in that year itself. She was probably the most laid-back and least experienced Abhorsens in history. Tears came rolling down her eyes. 'Ex…excuse me…' Sabriel ran out of the door ramming against Touchstone who stood there dumbfounded. Silence…

'Well, that was rude!' Kalyn screamed. Without further ado, he ran towards Sabriel's direction. Then, Touchstone could feel Kayln pulling him closer towards her. 'Where are you going dear…?'Kalyn questioned threateningly. 'Come here darling…isn't this what you have been waiting for…'

With that Kalyn pressed her lips against his. It wasn't a sweet kiss; it was rather wild and vicious. Not passionately either. Touchstone tried to push her away, kick her out of the palace out of sight anything!! But why now?

As he had the urge to slap his fiancé, he suddenly felt a different sensation as if all the pain, the memories and suffering had gone away. It was starting to feel like heaven. He had no will to let go of the kiss and now he replied Kalyn by kissing her back.

The kiss lasted for 1 long minute. They finally parted with smiled on their faces, Kalyn with the most vicious grin on her face. 'You finally understand me…hmm…my husband.'

Sabriel felt silent tears streaming down her face as she stood at a corner looking at the scene. Every second there had shred her heart into pieces. She felt helpless…fragile, like glass. 'how dare she…'

'Torrigan…'Kalyn smirked up at him as she leaned on his chest. Touchstone stared blankly into mesmerizing space. 'Let's get married by the next summer, the next sun rise. What do you think…?'

Touchstone suddenly shook his head as if he had been imprisoned in a spell. 'No. Kalyn…stop…' his voice…it sounded of fear, hesitation, confusion and panic. He was somehow pleading.

Sabriel heard this as a chance of hope that it was just a dream. She had her hopes high.

'Torrigan dear…'Kalyn cupped his face in her gloved hands. Touchstone stared hard at her face.

'I think summer's fine.' He answered coolly as he grabbed one of her hand into his gently.

'touchstone…'Sabriel gasped. She could no longer hear this conversation no more. Sabriel staggered back to her bedroom chamber. She must not cry, she can't! She stared at herself in one of the mirrors in the hallway. She saw a black haired woman, her eyes were red and puffy, her lips pale.

What does Kalyn has that she doesn't? Sabriel immediately locked her bedroom door once she had entered it. Now, all her emotions, all her fears, all her misery had been unleashed. 'touchstone…why...why…'

She started holding her knees and slowly rocking herself. She just couldn't take it. 'you are such a jerk…' she mumbled to herself. 'A Jerk!'

Her screaming had got her nowhere. Slowly, before she knew it, she started crying all over again, in her room all to herself for the whole day. 'what's wrong with me…'

END Chapter:

How was it? Don't get Touchstone wrong. Read on. Is it alright? Review please!


	3. End

I know I haven't updated for ages! I'm sorry! I'm in my major exam year! As you've noticed I've not updated anything since 2007 and that's like...3 years ago and it's hard to believe I'm in college right now. The reason for writing this is obviously to put a finality to the fervent belief that I'm ever going to update. I'm really sorry to say that it's not going to happen anymore. I hate to say this but the probability of me writing on Fan Fiction is extremely improbable.

But I would like to say a big thank you for your support and continuous enthusiasm that you've given me throughout the years I've been actively writing on Fan Fiction. I remembered how all you readers made my day whenever I post a chapter online. To see the increasing number of reviews also thrills my sense of achievement. As much as I like to finish them all, I simply can't. I'm majoring in Art & Design and will soon go to University so my focus is very much on Art.

I'm also currently trying to publish an actual book that I've written this summer holiday. Written for my EPQ under AQA, it's entitled **Death Carnivale** and it's a Sci-fi/Romance novel that targets teenagers-young adults. Solely started to improve on my English before my GCSEs, this became a project that grew into bigger possibilities. Because of the vast involvement of ideas and the positive reviews from my close friends, I've decided to take this story a step further. Hopefully, once this summer holiday is over, I'll send it for publishing with the help of my English teacher (who happens to be a brother of a famous author). Despite knowing the stringent body of the Publishing Industry after my EPQ, I intend to get it published whether it takes me 5 or even 20 years!

Writing has always been undoubtedly one of the few things that I love and I will never quit. I'm hoping to take a degree under Creative Writing after my art degree. I'm writing this note and posting it up on every other story I've written not because I'm saying my days in Fan Fiction ends here but to say that, Fan Fiction is the catalyst of my career and ambitions. So thank you Fan Fiction and of course, my drive to write would never be possible without the continuous support from my close friends, family and of course, you reviewers.

Thank you so much for every review and critique you've made so far. It has indeed drove me to my favoured career path. Please support me on **DeviantArt **( .com/ ) if possible. And if you're interested in my fictional story or about publishing, gladly drop an email and I'll be more than happy to help.

Love,

**FyiXXX**


End file.
